mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cotton Heart / Primer Diseño/Galeria
Aqui encontraras la galeria de Cotton Heart y es propiedad de la Usuario:AlejaMorena01 ' ' Pony Pony - Bases originales Cotton Heart - awesome hair!!! xD.png|Cotton Heart Cotton_Heart_desidida.png|la valiente cotton heart Cotton_Heart_ll.png|new style. again XD Hi!_ch.png|:) Cotton_encantada.png|-en serio? dime mas.. soup up everypony! CH.png|Soup Up Everypony! - Almorzar! Cotton Heart de frente cutie.png|Estoy aqui! Cotton Heart big smile complet.png|-Me gustaria ayudar (sonrisa) Bad_cotton_heart_transformation.png|imnotisada por discord Bad_cotton_heart.png|evil Cotton_Heart_read_a_book.png|-Lo eh leído antes... pero donde? Cotton Heartt - shy.png|Cotton Shy Cotton Heart - dancing.png|Dance Time! Cotton Heart -alone.....png|Solo ... dejenmen sola... Awesome!_ch.png|Increible! - Awesome! :3 Uuuu_chll.png|uuUUuuu Cotton Heart - vaya....png|Ups! Cotton Heart - ....png|-Lo se.. lo lamento mucho :( this wins not is so awesome for me... C.png|"tropiezo" Cotton_coruisus.png|curiosa... PLEASE.png|PLEASE! Cotton Heart - other normal day.png|jugando un videojuego y tomand algo" potra Cotton Heart - bien....png|n-n Cotton Heart - oh oh....png|uh oh... Cotton Heart - despues de tener una vision.png|Inicio - Fin de una Vision Cotton Heart - but....png|But... - Pero... Cotton Heart -crining sleep.png|llorando... Cotton Heart - enterada y lista para la accion.png|Lista y enterada! Cotton Heart - filly 0101.png|Volando de Potra Cotton Heart - a new beautifull day!.png|:D -Otro hermoso día!- Cotton Heart - pero.. si no es nada malo!.png|-porque no lo dijiste antes? Cotton Heart - Hola!.png|Hi! Cotton Heart - reto.png|-Conque si.. eh? Cotton Heart - ...,,.png|-... Cotton Heart - hi!.png|Hi! Cotton Heart - uhm.png|Cotton Heart - Uhm... - Ese no es el/la "nombre" que conosco y amo Cotton Heart - wow....png|-wow Cotton Heart - dia laaarrgoo....png|Qu dia TAN ABURRIDO! Pony - Bases diferentes Cotton Heart - draw awesome - well.png|- oh Well Cotton Heart - draw awesome - in a cloud.png|In a cloud Alicorn Cotton Heart-princess in the cloud.png|Alicornio 01 Cotton Heart -alicorn.png|Alicornio 02 con otros oc Cotton Heart - Brady.png|Con Brady Grupo de amigos...01.png|Ella y su primer grupo de amigos Twink_golden_jewel_cotton_samy_star.png|Abraso :3 (Por Flutterlove Muchas gracias! es muy especial!) Personajes principales de una serie.png|Ella y su grupo (De fan-fic) c yl potros.png|Ella y Lightshine de potros cutie ch y l.png|Ella y Lightshine de potros 02 Be_caerfull_-_c_yl.png|Ella y Lightshine de adlutos Cotton Heart - Pelea potros umbral noice y vs Eagle Night xD.png|Ella jnto a Eagle Night y Umbral Noice Cotton Heart - Mirrou!.png|Ella con Mirrou Cotton Heart y Zeirine.jpg|Con Zeirine Vestidos Cotton Heart - Corona.png|Corona drees|Estilo y Traje de Noche (re-coloreo e una imagen original) Ch con sombrero.png|Consu gran sombrero rosa vestido pony equestria girl.png|vestido vercion equestria girls Vestido_pony_equestria_girl_cotton_heart.png|Ella on trae de E.G Cotton Heart any drees.png|Estilo casual estudio Cotton Heart - winter one.png|Traje de invierno "Gorro bufanda rosa" Cotton Heart - winter two.png|Traje de invierno "gorro con ponpones y saco rojo-rosa-amarillo" Cotton Heart - disfraz de noche de nightmare.png|Disfraz - Freddy Krueger Cotton_Heart-viajero_del_tiempo.png||viajero en el tiempo Cotton Heart - new drees 01.png|De novia - Damas de honor Equestria Girls Cuerpo completo - vestidos Cotton_Heart-Equestria_Girls.png|E.G 01 Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_I_am_here!.png|i am here! Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - so happy.png|-De vedad? Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Rock it!.png|Roquera Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Party_Time!.png|Vestido del baile Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Estilo_Urbano_o_Estilo_Arte.png|Urbano Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_disfraz_de_noche_de_nightmare.png|Disfraz - Freddy Krueger Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - children.png|Ella de pequeña Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_mayor.png|Cotton Heart mas adulta Dress eg.png|Vestidos de bases originales de eg. Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Es dificil caminar....png|No es muy sencillo caminar... "A base de un arte de DeviantArt" Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Ready for the best night ever....png|Ready for the best night ever! - Tomado de una imagen de DeviantArt Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - muffin dance.png|Mmm muffins Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Canterlot wodercolts.png|Canterlot Wondercolt! Imagen con su nombre Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 01.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 02.png Cottyladirectora.png Cuadros I_have_not_idea_ch_2.png|i have not idea! ;)_canterlot_wondrecolts!_ch_ll.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_shy.png|-Pues.. si D_canterlot_wondrecolts!_c.png|-Hagamos lo! presentacion elemento eg 1 modelo.png|1re modelo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress.png|Cotton Heart transformacion Cotton Heart Equestria Girls globo.png|globo cotton heart Cotton Heart Equestria Girls chair cutie.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress...png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls perfil.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls this is not fine.png|-Eso no esta bien! Para alejam.png|<:| Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - uuu dedos....png|uuu dedos Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ....png|-Bueno.. yo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls -you did that... for my.png|you did thah.... for my? Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ... bueno.png|-amm... ups(? Con otros ocs Fan Arts - Estilos Cotton_Heart_bipoler.png|Normal - Sadica Cotton_Heart_fondo_LL.png Cotton_Heart_-alicorn_art.png Cotton_Heart_flame_style.png Cotton Heart flame style fly.png|Style Flame volando C.H modo 01.png C.H modo 02.png|Alicornio Cotton Heart Yum_yum_yum_ch.png|(Yum yum yum) meme de "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" daaa ch.png|....) de meme "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" Cotton Heart Anime.png|vercion anime (omf) grcias Para aleja.png|Genial.. gracias XD Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD Cotton Heart - dd.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - gottic bunny.png|Gotic Bunny - "esta imagen fue re-coloreada de un fan art de DevianART" Cotton Heart - animado...png Cotton Heart - logo.png|Logo de Cotton Heart "esta imagen fue recoloreada y modificada de una imagen de Deviant-ART x mlpblueray" Cotton Heart - logo con pony.png|Logo de Cotton Heart "esta imagen fue recoloreada y modificada de una imagen de Deviant-ART x mlpblueray" cotton gif.gif|gif 01.gif|Gif 01 cotton heart - clop.gif|Gif- "Clop" Cotton_heart_-_flying.gif|gif-Volando... Cotton heart parasprite.png|yo en parasprite hecho por Usuario:Twi0702 Cotton Heart - hamster (en construccion).png|Estilo Hamster (en construccion) Cotton Heart - hamster.png|Stye Hamster Pruebas - Varios estilos Cotton Heart - guino , sonrisa, varias.png|Prueva - Tipo de pose y expresión (pny) Dress eg.png|Prueba - Mejor vestido de personajes original (E.G) Collabs Pony Cotton Heart - Collab oc edit 4 oc's.png|Equipo 5 ponis grupo de amigas.png|Grupo de amigos E.G Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - grpo.png|Grupo Casual - Baile Como Dibujar Todo Paso 01.png|Paso 01 paso 02.png|Paso 02 paso 03 - 04.png|Paso 03 - 04 paso 05 - 06 - 07.png|Paso 05 -06 - 07 paso - importante.png|.. paso 08.png|Paso 08 Cotton Heart - reto.png|n-n Crin paso crin 01.png|Paso 01 paso crin 02.png|02. paso x paso xD how do the cotton's hair.gif|Gif paso x paso Otros Esta galeria contiene imagenes hechas por otros usuarios. Gracias! Por King Cotton Heart Collage.jpg Cotton Heart Image for AlejaMoreno.jpg Cotton Heart 2 Collage.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n 2.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n.jpg DJ Electric Co.png|Cotton Heart y DJ Electric. Gracias BFF! PLEASE.png Por Melisita Pizap.com13701880871061.jpg Por solar Sexy Cotton Heart XD.PNG|Sexy... XD Cute Cotton Heart.PNG|Cutie Cotton Heart EG.PNG|Cotton Heart EG Por Twili Para alejam.png Para aleja.png Por Darkness Diamond Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD Por Flutterlove Twink golden jewel cotton samy star.png|Creada por Flutterlove, Muchas gracias! es muy especial! Por Violet Diamond Cottyladirectora.png|Teacher Cotton Heart" XD gracias! Por Rinmaiden Cotton Heart y Zeirine.jpg|Con Zeirine Por Rainbow Spicy Cotton heart moustacho.png Cotton heart sleeping.png Variados Cotton Heart EG.PNG Dibujo Cotton Concurso.JPG Cotton Heart and Twinkle Sparkle Desafio Fashionista.png Para cotton y pinkie.png CH_EG_Concu.png Categoría:Galería OC Categoría:Galería Humana Categoría:Galería Fan-Art Categoría:Galeria